Episode 3
Episode 3 - pending final by EmeraldEyes14, Sep 10, 2012, 7:19:06 PM Written by mikarin27, EmeraldEyes14 Scene 1 An unknown facility lab. The laboratory is dirty and dimly lit. There is a large, cluttered table near the side of the room, and a capsule on the other side. presses a button causing the capsule to open. VIPER: Akita Neru. Are all systems online? NERU: out of the capsule. Uh... yeah. But what is this place? VIPER: A simple “yes” or “no” will do, please. What is your status? picks up a clipboard on the lab table. NERU: Confused… VIPER: All right. frowns and writes in her clipboard. She holds up a picture of an apple. What is this? NERU: An apple... VIPER: Good. raises her eyebrows and writes more notes. Now, solve this. holds out a Rubik's cube to NERU. NERU stares at it. VIPER: Well? Take it. hesitantly takes it, then tries pulling the cube apart in an attempt to solve it. NERU: Ah-… cube slips and drops on the floor. VIPER writes more notes and sighs, checking watch. VIPER: Try again. NERU: cube into wall. Goal! VIPER: (scowls) …Great. scribbles on the clipboard. Scene 2 The front of MASTER's house. It is the middle of the day. MEIKO and KAITO are waiting for MIKU outside MASTER’s house. MIKU: to the both of them, yelling Sorry~! stops in front of them and pants. MIKU: Master kept asking me all these questions… KAITO: I’m not surprised. (sheepishly) The guy’s been on edge since we totaled his lab. MEIKO: Just c’mon… Jeez, I’m sick of standing here. [http://sta.sh/02amqetpmt1x# starts walking, the others following.] Do either of you even have the slightest idea on where we’re going? MIKU: We could go to the police... MEIKO: Idiot, we can't do that! MIKU: (voice gets quiet) It was just a thought... KAITO: It's not safe for us. We can't get discovered, becuase if someone found out we were androids... MIKU: What? What would happen? MEIKO: (ignores her) We need information now. Who the hell was that woman? Why was she on Master’s computer? What is Master hiding from us? continues ranting as KAITO talks quietly to MIKU. KAITO: Well, we don't know for sure, I guess. But let's just say, they might not react well. MIKU: Oh... MEIKO: (continued rant) What were those bugs? How were you able to fight them? If we're in danger, we should know about it. What reason could he have for keeping it a secret? You know what? I could have spent my day sitting in a bar, relaxing, having a nice time, without any-… KAITO: interrupts Guys… Look… [http://sta.sh/02amqetpmt1x# points at a mess of cars clogging the intersection.] MEIKO: Excuse me I do believe was talking-… the chaos Whoa… What happened here? Scene 3 An unknown facility lab. The laboratory is dirty and dimly lit. There is a large table near the side of the room, with the clutter rearranged from the last time the lab was shown. There is a second capsule next to the already opened one. An open laptop rests on the table. VIPER is writing in her clipboard. VIPER: looking up. Second test subject, please step forward. HAKU: out of capsule. Good morning, my lady. VIPER: (smiles slightly) How do you feel? Any problems? HAKU: The system is working properly. VIPER: Good, good. (smirks, writing a few notes) Much better. up the apple picture. What’s this? HAKU: An apple. writes something down, then tosses a Rubik’s cube at HAKU’s feet. VIPER: Excellent. Now, solve that. Scene 4 It's the middle of the day, in the street, a few blocks from MASTER's house. Cars clog up the intersection; some have been dented by collisions. The stoplights have gone out entirely, with broken glass littering the ground underneath them. MEIKO, KAITO, and MIKU interrogate one of the policemen trying to direct the traffic around the crash. TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: We’re not sure. The stoplights started going crazy, showing different signals at the wrong times, randomly turning off… We eventually decided to shut the whole system down. MIKU: Weird… MEIKO: That’s it? Some sort of random glitch? TRAFFIC OFFICER 1: Well that’s what I was told at least. I wasn’t here when the whole incident happened. KAITO: So you wouldn’t know if there were any buggy-looking things crawling around? OFFICER 1 lets out a hearty laugh and walks away to return to his job. KAITO: (somewhat embarrassed) I’ll take that as a no... MIKU: I bet it was that woman… (sudden certainty) This is too much of a coincidence for- OFFICER 2 stands on the other side of the street when another officer runs up to tell him something. TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: (in response) What?! You’re kidding! begins running in another direction. MEIKO: (calls out to him) What happened? TRAFFIC OFFICER 2: (calls back) Apparently there’s been an accident a few blocks away! Another intersection had to be shut down! (more quietly) I don't know, but something weird’s going on. MEIKO: Guys, come on! dashes after the officer. MIKU: Wait up~! strugles to catch up. follows Meiko with Kaito trailing close behind. KAITO: (pants) I can’t…run anymore… Aren't we there yet? MEIKO: him by his shirt collar. (exasperated) Come on. You’re an embarrassment to have in public. MIKU: (stutters) U-um… M-Meiko…Kaito…? Wh-what’s that? (raises a shaky hand up and points to a mob of viruses in the distance) MEIKO: Oh. KAITO: Uh oh. MEIKO: Yeah, I have no idea. Only one way to find out! Scene 5 An unknown facility lab. The laboratory is dirty and dimly lit. There is a large table with clutter and a laptop on it. Two capsules, side by side, are open on the other side of the room. slowly picks up Rubik’s cube and immediately begins flipping through different colors. VIPER: Yes… You almost have it… Keep going… begins viciously turning cube over and flipping through colors faster. HAKU: I can’t… I can’t… starts glitching-up, her hands moving unnaturaly. HAKU: I don’t want it! throws the cube. VIPER: fades. No… I was so close too. Still inferior…crunches her face up in frustration and despair, then throws the clipboard down. This is impossible! So close to making a perfect replica… Where did I go wrong? It’s pointless. I might as well just dispose of these worthless things… reaches her hand towards switch on the lab table, then freezes, considering. HAKU: (oblivious) I’m sorry, my lady… I’ve failed… VIPER: HAKU (faking guilt and sickeningly sweet) No, it’s not your fault—it’s mine. If I hadn’t have been so careless as to mess up your programming, this wouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have been so rushed… And now that you’re alive, I could never hurt you. If only I could fix you… Maybe that would make up for my mistake… But I don’t even have the tools or the material to do that… HAKU: Is there some way I could help you, my lady? VIPER: Please… Call me Viper. grins menacingly.